


Once Upon a Text Message:

by MariaVenera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVenera/pseuds/MariaVenera
Summary: Hermione and Regulus text in a muggle AU where Hermione is the same age as SiriusSnape and Lily text about stuff too!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 18





	1. Herms and Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hedwig's Nook Writing prompt in The Dark mark. #slytherin
> 
> Chapter one: Week of June 29th
> 
> Chapter two: Week of July 6th

Regulus and Hermione: a text chain, in time travel, Muggle AU

 **Regulus:** Hey Herms, I really need help on that paper I mentioned… Do you have time later tonight? 😻

 **Hermione** : Regulus Arcturus Black, what did I tell you about waiting until the last minute to complete your work!? 🧠 Of course, I’ll help you. Is this PolySci again? How’s 20:00?

 **Regulus** : Hermione! You’re my hero! I don’t care how much Sirius teases you, you’re my fav you know! Although, I still maintain you can do better than my idiot brother. 😘😘😘😘 Yes, it’s PolySci... I just can’t seem to decide which argument to make for a convincing paper.☠️

 **Hermione** : Reggie, you know I love that idiot brother of yours… regardless. But, I love you too. And I’ve told you, Professor Snape would help you if you asked him to clarify some points, I think he might fancy you anyways. 🤭 Just from what I’ve heard in the University faculty room.

 **Regulus** : HERMS! 🤬 He’s a Professor, I’m sure he doesn’t want to shag his bum bandit of a grad student.

 **Hermione** : HAHA, we can chat about this later, Reggie 😏 I’ve got dinner with Sirius before my last Advanced Calc class tonight. Talk about a group that doesn’t study nearly enough!

 **Regulus** : Firstly, Yes, we will discuss this later, because you’re insane, no matter how much I wanna touch that shiny hair of his! And secondly, you’re a goddess among mortals for helping me. Tell Siri I said bugger off, and give him a hug. See ya later, Herms!


	2. Snape and Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Lily have a pointed conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Hedwig's Nook Writing Prompt. Chapter Two for the Snape/ Lily July 6th Prompt

Lily: Sev, you’re friends with Regulus right? 

S.Snape: Yes, Lily, you know he's my best grad student. What now? 

Lily: Well, does he actually like Hermione, cus she’s dating Sirius and I dunno… she’s around the boys all the time….. you know…. 

S.Snape: Lily… I’ve had this conversation with you... Hermione is my friend and coworker and Regulus’ friend. She’s one of the smartest and kindest women I know. Not all Gryffindor women hold grudges like you. 

Lily: What?! That’s not what I meant at all Sev! She just is friendly with everybody and is always helping them “study” and ugh… 

S.Snape: You should really get a handle on your jealousy issues. What would James say if he knew you were worried about Hermione and Sirius? 

Lily: UGH! That’s not… I’m not jealous!!! You just don’t get it.. James is right.. you’re the same greasy, sneaky snake you were at school! 

S.Snape: Hmmm, yes that must be it. If you’re quite done with this teenage BS, I have Political Science papers to grade and meeting with Regulus about his dissertation. Take your crap home to James, Lily, and leave Hermione and Sirius alone. 

Lily: Fine, Thanks for nothing, Snape. 

S. Snape: A pleasure as always, Ms. Evans… excuse me…. Mrs. Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos or Review if you like it!


End file.
